


Scene 1

by Eliza



Series: Paris Flash [1]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-24
Updated: 2007-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/elizacake/pic/0003ga16">Changmin on a bridge</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene 1

Changmin leaned over the low wall to watch the cruise boat pass under Pont Royal to continue down the Seine toward the Eiffel Tower. To his right was an old train station, now a museum. To the left was an old palace, now a museum. Straight ahead was an old church, not quite a museum, but with just as many tourists. Even with all the things to see, Changmin loved just watching the city move around him. He could be still here.

"You fit," Yunho said quietly as he rested his back against the stone.

"Hm?" He didn't feel as conspicuous here as he had in Prague. This city held the world.

"I'm a fish out of water when I'm out of Korea, but you fit in the world."

"What's on your mind, Yunho-hyung?"

"Nothing really. Just that I'm going to miss you when you finally embrace it."

"What's Changmin embracing?" Jaejoong said, sneaking up under the sound of the traffic to lean on Changmin's shoulder. "Do you know what that word means here? Don't tell his mother."

"I was saying he is the kind of man that could embrace the world."

"Well, yes. Look at these arms." Jaejoong grabbed one of Changmin's elbows, pulling his arm from its resting place to stretch it out. "They are ridiculously huge. It's amazing the things he can fit them around." If that hint wasn't enough, Jaejoong curled himself underneath said arm, dragging Yunho around to face them in the same motion.

Changmin met Yunho's smile and they agreed to humour Jaejoong's whim on a bridge in the middle of Paris. After years of practice, Changmin fit between them easily, but here he let them flow around him as the city did. He let himself place a kiss on each cheek that brushed against his.

"Yes, hyung. Amazing."


End file.
